The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lilium plant, botanically known as Lilium hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Oriental Lilium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Miss Lucy’.
The new Lilium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Kaiapoi, New Zealand. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut flower Lilium cultivars with double flowers.
The new Lilium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Kaiapoi, New Zealand, of two unnamed selections of Lilium hybrida, not patented. The new Lilium was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Kaiapoi, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by bulb scaling in a controlled environment in Kaiapoi, New Zealand, since 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Lilium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.